Rebirth of Obsession
by Moenokori
Summary: It started out as a simple obsession - and turned into something much darker, much deeper, and much stronger than either thought possible. Vampire!RikuSora - AU - Various other pairings. (shounen ai, shoujo ai, het)
1. chapter one

****

The Rebirth of Obsession  
Chapter One  
**Author**: Ember  
**Pairings**: Riku/Sora, Tidus/Yuna, implied Ansem/Kairi, ect.  
**Category**: Drama/Angst/Romance/Horror/Alternate Universe  
**Summary**: It started out as a simple obsession - and turned into something much darker, much deeper, and much stronger than either thought possible. Vampire!Riku/Sora - AU - Various other pairings.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the Final Fantasy franchise. It's owned by Disney, and Square Enix, and other rich, power entertainment industry figureheads that I am clearly not apart. If Riku and Sora were mine, believe me, them going at it like bunnies would not be a fangirl's dream, let me tell ya. :D The idea comes from a combination of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, the Anita Blake series by Laurell K. Hamilton, and The Vampire Chronicles by Anne Rice. ;;  
**_Thankies go to Fauste, for coming up with the name, and Kuuriku, for hosting it on her site for me! Love you guys!_**

---

Many years ago, three hundred to be exact, a boy by the name of Riku lived. He was brave, and strong, and considered by most to be a very worthwhile fellow. For though his temperament was unbroken and his life carefree, he still had an air about him - one of intentness, of longing. For the boy, though widely loved, was of a poor family, and had not the life which he longed for. So, in his desperation, he set out to become a holy knight of the crown - bent on proving himself. And prove himself he did. There was not a warrior he could not conquer, a monster he could not slay, nor a person who he could not woo.

That is, all but one.

It was that of a boy who lived and worked in the inn of which he stayed. The boy, who's spirit seemed just as unbroken as Riku's, was not as frustrated as the other. He seemed content with his life and with what it had laid before him. He enjoyed his meager tasks of scrubbing and washing and severing; for it was after these chores were done that he could go into the surrounding city and work his mischief.

The first time Riku had followed the boy to the foul excuse for a pub he'd been surprised. For it was in the less than friendly part of town, and he couldn't fathom how the boy (and his slight frame) could defend himself. He was quite quickly proven wrong, however, as the boy jumped into the middle of a fray and all but slaughtered his opponents.

It was then that Riku knew he had found his match; that he had found the perfect person to compliment him in every way. He set about seducing the boy the very next day, which, naturally, proved to be easier said than done. Sora, as was the boy's name, seemed quite adamant in his denial of Riku's advances. He was not out to become a knight's whore, as it were, though he silently admitted Riku's attractiveness. He knew what became of such people, himself being a bastard child of one, and had no intent on becoming something of the same.  
Until the night Riku decided he'd had enough of the tired games, and pinned the boy beneath him, stealing his first kiss. It had been raw and heated, devoid of the delicate passion which the kitchen girls always went on about.  
It had been enough for Sora's defenses to fall.  
And it had been enough for Riku to lose his composure; for the once silent and proud man to give in to his long un-sated desire.  
Neither expected love, yet neither complained of it either. It seemed like something heaven had sent them, that inside the world they'd created together…nothing could fade, nothing could tarnish, nothing could ruin.  
It was Riku who decided to preserve their love forever. It was Riku who had sought him out.  
Ansem. Rumored to be of the undead. Rumored to be older than the queen herself; but only by a few decades.  
And Riku had gone to him, had turned willingly, had given in to the darkness.  
But Sora refused it; refused to become what Riku had found so easy to become. And their love…shattered, scattered itself to the far ends of the earth.  
Riku tried to explain how he'd done it for them; how, despite the withdrawal of the crave for blood, that they could spend eternity as they were. Youthful, strong, and in love.  
Sora considered; even warmed up to the idea.  
But, again, their chance at forever was destroyed.  
Their affair was discovered and Sora was stoned to death; killed for the crime of a love that could not be helped.  
Riku, shocked, stunned, and beyond grief, had retreated to his master's side to mourn the death of his lover. Until the day he felt Sora's presence reawaken…and started his search.

---

__

If you were but with me…to see what a fine mess these mortals have made of this world.  
Riku stood a top one building, a long black trench coat whipping about his long, lanky legs. His sterling hair danced in the wind, brushing against his cheeks, tickling the back of his neck. His eyes, neon, electric, reflected the light of the city below. It had been centuries since the man had seen the night so alive; it hummed with energy and life just waiting to be taken. Riku clenched a hand over his heart, and bowed his head.  
_I feel you in this place Sora…and soon…soon you will be found…_

---

"QUICK! This way!"

"Sora! They're catching up!"

"Less talk, more run!"

Sora willed his legs to move faster, trying to ignore the burning pain in his shins that just begged for a rest. His two best friends, Kairi and Yuffie, were hot behind him, both struggling to keep up and panting for breath. They needed a place to hide, and they needed one fast.

"In here," he hissed, grabbing a hold of Kairi's hand and jerking her along behind him. Yuffie followed without question.  
Scampering behind the wrought iron gates of the graveyard, Sora dashed behind the largest headstone he could find, his hand slapping over Kairi's mouth to prevent her terrified cry. He knew of the girl's dislike of the dead, but had little choice if they were to outsmart those that were chasing them.  
He noted that Yuffie was crouching behind a headstone a few yards away. He nodded at her, and she nodded back. Good. Everyone was okay.

"Spread out guys! Find the little fuck and rip him open."

Sora sucked in a breath. Kairi sent him a look with wide, frantic eyes. He knew better than to remove his hand from her mouth.  
He heard footsteps approaching and tensed.

"Kairi," he whispered softly but intensely, "I want you to listen to me, understand? These guys…they're insane. I want you to take Yuffie and get out of here."

The girl gave a muffled sound of protest.

"NO. You can't help; and you two being here would just distract me. You have to go. If something happened to either of you…I don't know what I'd do."

A single tear trailed down her cheek, and Sora leaned foreword to kiss it away.

"Take Yuffie and go to the end of the row, then go out the back way. Do NOT send help."

He shoved her away then, just as Yuffie flew by, grabbing her hand and taking off down the row at a low crouch. Sora waited until he couldn't see them anymore and stood, ready for a fight.  
He didn't have to wait too long for one either.  
A hand grabbed him about the throat and threw him into the headstone he'd been hiding behind. He let out a grunt as his side impacted on the sharp edge of the stone. He knew, without a doubt, there'd be a bruise there in the morning.

"Found you, you little shit." The owner of said hand caroled, kicking Sora sharply in the stomach. All the air left his body, and Sora gasped for breath.

"Didn't…take you…long."

"You run like a goddamn snail."

"Do you always…have to swear?"

The man kicked Sora again for being smart; "It comes with the job."

Sora wisely didn't reply.  
The sound of more approaching stayed their conversation, and it wasn't until the footsteps ceased that Sora dared to open his mouth again. "So the whole gang's here, then?"

"Of course Sora. Just because you are our favorite doesn't mean we can let you go about saying and doing as you please."

"Yeah?"

"Yes," another man, the one that had just spoken, replied, grabbing the boy by the hair and lifting him up, "it's terrible for business."

"FUCK your business," Sora bit out, spitting in the man's face.

The man calmly wiped it away. "I wish you wouldn't be so difficult."

"It's what I do."

"Oh? Well…we must change that then…"

And Sora was dropped roughly to the ground, his back connecting with more hard stone. He hissed, his body already too abused for one night.  
He hadn't the time to realize what was going to happen to him until it was far, far too late. He did scream however, as two of the men grabbed his arms and shoulders, pinning him down, a third straddling his hips as he tore at the zipper of his pants.  
_No…not again…NO!_  
Their laughter hit his ears like acid; it burned into his mind, a sound that would forever torment him.  
He retreated into himself, his face going blank, his limbs limp.  
_Just do it and get it over with…just do it…DAMNIT! DO IT!_

"Hey! Who the fuck are -FUCK!"

Sora snapped back to himself when the weight on his hips vanished, as well as the grip on his shoulders and arms.  
He caught sight of the two men who'd been holding him down flying through the air. They landed a few feet away.  
Gunshots fired, followed by a manic sort of laugh and a deep voice, "That cannot harm me mortal,"

The man who'd given the order to violate Sora let out a high pitched scream, a moan, and then he was silent.  
Sora looked about frantically, terrified that who ever had saved him might come after him next. Cool hands settled on his bare hips, and he jerked his head foreword. A man with long, untamed silver hair was kneeling before him, his electric eyes entrancing Sora despite his agitation.

"Are you unharmed?" he asked.

"Y-y-y-"

Sora couldn't speak.

The man laughed.

"As articulate as ever. Stand."

Sora did as he was told, and the man took great care in helping him, careful not to jar his wounds. Sora was surprised by the gentleness, and when the man helped to pull his pants back on. No one ever treated him like he was something to be cherished and appreciated.  
When the man seemed satisfied with his state, he pulled back to eye Sora with scrutiny.

"You're taller than he was."

Sora blinked, taken aback. "Eh?"

But the man just shook his head. "It doesn't matter. We're together again, and that's what's important."

"Excuse me? What ARE you on buddy?"

"Buddy? You've never called me that. I daresay…it's not very flattering."

"I'VE NEVER MET YOU!"

This seemed to upset the man, "That's not funny Sora. Stop it."

"I'm not trying to be funny in the first place! Thanks for saving my life and being so nice to me, but I seriously don't know who the hell you are, or, for that matter, how you know my name!"

"You…you really don't remember?"

"Does it look like I remember?!"

"No, it does not."

---

Kairi yanked her hand free from Yuffie's, falling to her knees as a gasping sob spilled from her lips. Yuffie, confused, turned to reprimand the girl, but one look at her face and she couldn't.

"Kairi…it's what Sora wanted," she began, but the redhead cut her off with a furious shake of her head.

"We shouldn't have left him! He stood up for us, Yuffie, he took care of us!"

"Don't you think I know that?! Don't you think I regret it, too?!"

Yuffie turned away then, trying to hide her own tears.

She was surprised when Kairi's two slim arms slipped around her waist, the girl's head burying into her back. "We have to help him, Yuffie. We HAVE to."

"But what can we do?"

Kairi shook her head. She didn't have an answer.

"I think that's our cue girls."

---

Riku felt the sudden overwhelming need to level the tombstone nearest to him. Why was fate so intent on torturing him? Had he not suffered enough?

"Look…mister…I don't know who you're looking for, but trust me, it's NOT me."

Riku gave a hollow laugh at that, running a hand through his silver locks.

"It cannot be anyone _but_ you, I assure you."

"But we've never met!"

"WE HAVE!" The man spat, his voice hardening. He gripped at Sora's forearms, hard and unforgiving; just this side of bruising.

"Why don't you recognize me Sora, WHY?" he punctuated the question with a rough shake. Sora whimpered.

"Well, hey, this looks like fun. Do you always accost innocent boys in graveyards Rikky-poo?"

Riku's grip on Sora loosened and he let the boy go, uncaring as he feel to ground. He had far, far, bigger problems.

"Ask a stupid question, Rikku."

"Seems to go with his nature, don't you think Paine?"

"Indeed."

"Are you finished?" the silver-headed man ground out, annoyed. The three women leaning casually against a nearby angel statue only shrugged. Riku buried his face in his hands, beyond frustrated. Fate, it seemed, was just not on his side.

"I'm afraid you can't have that boy, Riku."

"I would not take him by force if that's what you're implying."

"It IS what I'm implying."

"Oooh! Go Yunie, go!"

"Rikku…shut up."

"Right-o Dr. P."

The woman in the middle shot the short blonde girl next to her a withering glare. The girl mimed locking her lips and throwing away the key.  
Riku groaned.

"Must you three follow me about EVERYWHERE? Can I not live my life in peace?"

"We'd leave you in peace," the tallest of the three, a woman with short, styled brown hair said, loading a gun and leveling it at Riku's chest, "Problem is, you're not living."

"Yuna, guns can't harm me. I thought you'd hunted me long enough to know that."

"THIS gun will hurt you, trust me. Back away from the boy, Riku, and leave him be."

Riku flashed his fangs threateningly, hissing. "Make me."

"Don't make me kill you. I really don't want to."

"I will not let you take him! Not when I've looked for him for so long!"

"Riku…this is different…HE'S different."

"YOU CANNOT HAVE HIM!" Riku roared, diving at the brown-haired woman, intent on ripping her throat out. But she fired her gun, and the bullet lodged in his shoulder, burning into his flesh with a foul odor. Taken by surprise, he stumbled back, giving Paine, the second tallest of the three, time to produce a wooden stake from behind her back.  
Out of nowhere a figure tackled her to the ground, sending the thick stake flying from the gray haired woman's grip. Rikku made a dive for it, but Yuna's loud command to leave it be headed her.  
Yuna had her gun leveled shakily at the figure's head, who was seated on Paine's midsection. His blue eyes were intent on the woman's face.

"Yuna…" he breathed, and she dropped her gun.

"Tidus."

"Rikku!" Paine grunted, struggling to buck the man's heavy weight from atop her, "Save Sora! Don't let Riku get him!"  
The blonde haired girl whirled into action, flipping backwards until she had launched her body over Riku's, putting herself between he and Sora.

"Sorry! He's off the menu for tonight!"

"Move you irritating excuse for a girl!"

"Now that just hurts, Rikky-poo. We've known one another for so long."

"Too long. MOVE!"

Rikku didn't respond to his last request, however, choosing instead to kick the man squarely in the midsection. He stumbled back, growled, and dived at her, ready to kill her and feast upon her essence.  
A gunshot fired, hitting Riku square in the back, just to the left of his heart. The blood that he'd so meticulously gathered that night gushed from the wound, and he fell to his knees, weakened.  
The man who had pinned Paine to the ground appeared at Riku' side, taking one of his arms and throwing it around his shoulder. With one last look in Yuna's direction, he disappeared from sight.  
Yuna fell to her knees, white faced and shaking.  
Rikku and Paine had the sense to check on Sora, who was staring at them all with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"Who the hell ARE you guys? And who the hell…what's going on?!"

"Let's just say a very powerful vampire is after you boy," Paine replied, her eyes grave, "and he's less than sane."

---

****

Music: Story of the Year, Sheryl Crow, and Switchfoot.  
**AN**: I would like to state here that the last bit was meant to be confusing. Because now you're confused and want to know more! IT'S MY MASTER PLAN TO KEEP YOU COMING BACK FOR MORE!! MWHAHAHA!!  
…  
Yes. Quite done now. I was afraid that girl!Rikku and guy!Riku would get confusing…but I think I separated them as characters pretty nicely. n.n;;; Tried to anyway. Any OOCness is being worked on, as I'm still getting my hands wrapped around everyone's characters. Beyond that…I'm done blabbing at you. Please Review! 8D

- Ember


	2. chapter two

**Rebirth of Obsession**  
Chapter Two

**Author**: Ember

**Pairings**: Riku/Sora, Tidus/Yuna, implied Ansem/Kairi, Yuffie/ Kairi, Paine/Rikku

**Category**: Drama/Angst/Romance/Horror/Alternate Universe

**Summary**: It started out as a simple obsession - and turned into something much darker, much deeper, and much stronger than either thought possible. Vampire!Riku/Sora - AU - Various other pairings.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the Final Fantasy franchise. It's owned by Disney, and Square Enix, and other rich, power entertainment industry figureheads that I am clearly not apart of. If Riku and Sora were mine, believe me, them going at it like bunnies would not be a fangirl's dream, let me tell ya. :D The idea comes from a combination of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, the Anita Blake series by Laurell K. Hamilton, and The Vampire Chronicles by Anne Rice. ;;

**AN**: THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! Most of 'em gave me the warm fluffies. n.n!! I upped the rating to R, because as I started to cement the story's events in my head I realized PG13 just wouldn't cover it. Bit smutty at the beginning, just for Kuuriku, 'cause she's been wanting it so. XD

---

_The patter of the rain against the grime-covered windows woke him sometime after sundown. It was dark and all but silent in the small room, even breathing the only break in the quiet. Sora, sprawled across his lover's bare chest, was deep in thought. He considered poking Riku in the side and waking him, but he rather liked the peace that had settled. If they weren't fighting, or trying to out do one another, they were making love. And having just done that, Sora was content to just lie in Riku's warm embrace. Such was a rare occasion, and he was loath to ruin it._

_It wasn't long, however, before Riku himself stirred, his eyelids cracking open to reveal sleep warmed irises of shocking neon green._

_"Good morning," he whispered, cupping Sora's chin in one hand and pulling him into a lazy kiss. Sora eagerly returned it, relishing in the way Riku pulled him closer with his other free arm._

_"Mmm…not morning." Sora murmured when it ended, feeling, despite himself, quite light headed. He couldn't help it he supposed; Riku just had that affect on him._

_"Well, whatever it is, it's good."_

_"Oh?"_

_"Yes," the silver haired man said, tucking Sora's head beneath his chin, "you're here."_

_Sora blushed, laughter tinged with a bit of embarrassment, and happily wrapped him arms about Riku's waist. They both knew the romantic air would break as soon as they woke up more; knew that this brief show of tenderness wouldn't last beyond the door. It wouldn't leave the room. And both hated to admit it. So nothing was said for the next few minutes as they drank in the last of few drops of their dream world._

_"Riku?" And with that, it was broken._

_"Hm?"_

_Sora ducked his head, fairly embarrassed. Riku, enthralled by the boy's innocent gesture, chuckled and lifted his head with one finger curled beneath his chin._

_"Tell me what's on your mind, child."_

_A pout. "I'm no child!"_

_"Indeed not." the silver haired man ran his hand up the inside of Sora's right thigh, thrilling in the sharp intake of breath and the way his lithe body pressed needingly against his own. He was teasing, he knew, and he knew the trouble he'd been in when they went beyond that door. But here, he could tease and tantalize, here…he could have Sora anyway he wanted, and there were oh so many ways to have him._

_"Tell me Sora…" Riku whispered into Sora's ear, his tone of voice promising things that his choice of words did not. Sora whimpered, beside himself, all but forgetting the question that had been plaguing him since the night before._

_"Tell me," Riku asked again, his hand cupping at Sora's growing erection, knowing he was all but ruining his chance at discovering his lover's burning question._

_But when Sora started mewing like a newborn kitten, Riku decided the question could wait until they, or, more so, HE, was quite finished._

_Throwing back the blankets from their warmed bodies, the silver haired man proceeded to kiss his way to Sora's navel, marveling at the way Sora arched his back, begging silently for Riku to end his torment and simply take him. But Riku liked to watch his love suffer through it, for, if for no other reason, the noises Sora made in the back of his throat practically drove the man mad. _

_"I could just eat you alive," He murmured against Sora's skin, "do you know that my love?"_

_"I wish you WOULD!" Sora whined, twinning his trembling hands with Riku's. He liked the way they contrasted each other; Riku, tanned, callused, fingers long by strong, and Sora; stubby, callused but less so, and all but white against Riku's dark skin. Light. Dark. He supposed it was symbolic in some way, but he had yet to ponder a good reason as to why._

_"Oh? And what else do you wish?" Riku teased, done with Sora's chest and stomach, moving on to gently suck and lick at the boy's ear._

_"I wish…"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I wish…I wish you wouldn't DO that!" he squealed, slapping at Riku's muscular bicep as he scooted as far away from the man as he could. Riku, beyond amused, laughed delightedly and clutched at his stomach. Sora frowned, not amused in the slightest, and stuck a finger in his ear to wiggle it about; freeing it of any unwanted spit. _

_He hated it when Riku licked him in the ear. And Riku, knowing this, usually did it anyway. He frowned harder._

_"I'm serious. That's disgusting."_

_"Ah…but your face…"_

_"…"_

_"Come now, don't be like that. I only do it because your reaction is so…unbearably charming."_

_"Charming, huh? You're full of it."_

_Riku cocked one silver brow. "Full of what?"_

_"EVERYTHING that's…well…STUFF! You know!"_

_"I don't actually."_

_Sora growled and pounced on his lover, barely able to keep the shock of pleasure that raced through his body out of his eyes as their arousals were bumped together. _

_"I hate it when you're difficult."_

_"And I love it when you're dominant." Riku returned, smirking. Sora, pouting again, released the hold he'd had on the other and sat back on Riku's stomach, arm crossed._

_"Bastard."_

_"Mmm, but you love it."_

_Sora's eyes softened. "I do,"_

_"And me, Sora?" Riku asked, sitting up, sending Sora into his lap, a rather happy and convenient place if Riku did say so himself._

_The response was to capture Riku's lips in a heady kiss, pouring into it all of his want and passion, and, most importantly, his love. Riku responded in kind, his arms going about Sora's slim waist and pulling his as close as he could, fitting their bodies together as one does the pieces of a puzzle._

_The lovemaking that commenced was slow, sweet, full of emotions that each felt, but so rarely voiced. It seemed as if time stood still, as if God himself had blessed them and their union, as if nothing could tare them apart. As if what they had was eternity, here, in this dungy room Riku continued to rent, despite having enough money to own a home of his own._

_As they lay together afterwards, gasping and spent, both teetering on the edge of sleep, Sora remembered his question._

_"Do you think we can have forever, Riku?" he asked, voice barely a whisper. Riku, his chin resting atop the crown of Sora's head, yawned and kissed the boy, man, who he loved more than life. Who he'd come to realize he'd sacrifice anything for._

_"Forever is far too short for you and I."_

_Sora, satisfied, nodded and snuggled down into Riku's embrace, eagerly welcoming sleep's open arms._

---

With a sharp intake of breath, Sora set up. He was, he noted, not in his own bed, nor in the dingy bed clothed in rough linen of his dream. This bed was big and smelled of rose petals and fresh air, soft, yet hard enough to support him. It was the most comfortable thing he'd slept in in…well, ever.

"Ah, awake I see." The bed shifted as someone sat beside him. The bedside lamp was turned on, flooding the room with light. Sora winced and shaded his eyes with one hand.

"Feeling better?" the person, a woman, one that had saved him in the graveyard, asked, smiling softly at him. It was gentle and kind, full of a compassion that Sora didn't really understand.

"Uh…sure."

"That's good! Here, have some water." She handed him a glass, and Sora greedily gulped it down. "I'll go get your friends. They've been worried about you."

She left then, turning from his bed to cross the room to a pair of great double doors. Sora watched her leave, then looked gloomily down at his half empty water glass.

_What kind of dream was that?_ he wondered silently. That weird guy from the cemetery had been there, and he'd…he'd been having sex with him. Well, not sex, as they'd seemed to have some pretty strong feelings for one another…but still…it couldn't be a memory. The only time he'd done anything like that it hadn't been his choice, and he hadn't enjoyed it in the slightest.

But THAT…wow…that had been indescribable.

_What the hell's going on?_

He buried his face in his hands, distraught. Too much was happening way, way too fast.

Kairi and Yuffie chose that moment to bound into the room.

"Sora!" they exclaimed, bouncing onto the bed and piling atop him with hugs, kisses, and fevered exclamations of worry. He shoved at them half-heartedly; he'd been worried about them as well.

"I'm so glad you're alright," Kairi said as she latched onto his right arm. Yuffie comfortably settled on his left side with an easy grin.

"I thought I'd have to drag her away by the hair," she said. Kairi sent her a disgruntled look.

"YOU were pretty worried, too."

"Yeah," she admitted after a moment, an affectionate glaze spreading across her eyes, "I was."

"Awww…no wonder Rikky-poo's after him. He's ADORABLE!"

A blonde blur launched itself onto the bed, and while the girls laughed, Sora recoiled in a twinge of panic. It wasn't that he was afraid, but more so just uncomfortable with having someone (he was guessing) move so close to him so fast. He settled, however, when he noticed another familiar face from the graveyard, and rubbed the back of his head, abashed.

"Heheh…thanks?"

"ADORABLE!" and said blonde blur latched onto his neck, hauling him from between Kairi and Yuffie and onto her rather sizable chest.

It wasn't the first time his face had been shoved into a pair of breasts and, reservedly, he figured it probably wouldn't be the last.

"I think you're smothering him there, Rikku."

"Oh…hehe, oops!"

She released him then, and with his face a burning red, he settled back between his friends.

Two other women stood before his bed, one amused, and one looking for all the world like she wanted to eat him.

The first, and tallest, was the woman whom Sora had woken up to. Her hair was stylish and short, with, he noted with a bit of surprise, a long tail wrapped in pink thread traveling the length of her back. She wore a simple pair of jeans and a tank top. Her eyes, he also noticed, were two different shades - one green, one blue.

"I'm Yuna." She said, her smile still light, still friendly.

Sora nodded in return, the introduction obviously meant for him.

The next one, who Sora was just a BIT afraid of, stared at him with plain dislike. Her hair was styled in a wild disarray, somehow looking as if she meant it to be that way and not as if she'd just rolled out of bed, unable to find a brush. She wore leather pants and an expensive looking black turtleneck sweater. Easy. Simple. No mess, no fuss. Sora had the distinct impression that was her personality to a T.

"Paine," she grunted, nodding her head. She said nothing more.

Sora gave a halfhearted wave.

"Do you SEE him?! Oh! I could just eat you!"

_"I could just eat you alive, do you know that my love?"_

_"I wish you WOULD!"_

He knocked away the hands that were going to pull him into another hug and clutched at his head. It throbbed, the pain just this side of excruciating, almost as if his brain was trying to turn itself inside out. He screamed silently, throwing himself back into the pillows behind him. It hurt…it just hurt _too_ much…

And then it stopped as suddenly as it had come. He opened his eyes warily, faces swimming before him.

"Sora?" Kairi asked from beside him, her small hand still on his forearm. He covered it with his own.

"I'm okay." He rasped.

Hands helped him sit up.

"Rikku," Pain said, voice softening by a few levels, "why don't you take Kairi and Yuffie to the kitchen and get Sora something to eat?"

The blonde considered her friend for a moment before nodding.

"Alright, it's omelet time, RIKKU STYLE!" and she bounded off the bed, Kairi and Yuffie following behind, casting curious looks over their shoulders.

Paine waited until the doors were shut before she turned to Sora, who still had his eyes shut, oblivious to her stare.

Yuna was sitting beside him, a cool hand pressed to his forehead.

"Do you know what kind of danger you're in boy?" she asked, voice low and dangerous. Yuna sent her a pleading look.

"Paine…he's sick. Don't –"

"We've been chasing that bastard across the planet for…how long Yuna? Trying to get to his new target first…trying to beat him at the sick twisted game that he's so intent on playing, and this is the first time we've actually had the upper hand. HE NEEDS TO KNOW. And I, for one, intend on telling him."

"Paine…he's just a boy…"

"NO. HE'S NOT. And he needs to know."

"Could we stop talking like I'm not here?" Sora asked roughly, coughing. Yuna laughed slightly, ruffling at his hair. Paine just snorted.

"So…tell me what?"

---

He fell to the floor, gasping, breath ragged and uneven. The figure above dropped beside him, in the same state.

"You IDIOT."

Riku turned to him angrily, face contorted in rage, body language making it apparent that if he had but the energy they would be fighting.

"Why did you come?! It wasn't your fight!"

"Master Ansem sent me."

Riku felt dread wash over him like a wave, borrowed blood draining from his face and settling somewhere in the pit of his stomach.

"Ansem…is here?"

"Show some respect! He is your master and should be addressed as such!"

Riku hissed at Tidus, his face morphing from lovely to demonic in a second.

"Be careful what you say to me, pup. I created you, I can destroy you just as easily."

"You may have created me Ri-ku, but you are NOT my master." Tidus shot back.

Riku was on him in an instant, hands clutching at Tidus' throat, intent on ripping the chords loose so as to hear him choke on his own fluids.

"MASTER!" Tidus cried desperately, trying to fight Riku off, "Master Ansem help me!"

And in an instant, Riku was thrown across the room; plaster and wood sent flying as his slammed into the nearest wall, preverbal air leaving his body.

"You are NEVER to treat your fledglings in such a way – have I taught you nothing?"

"NOTHING!" Riku roared, launching himself at the form of his master, an inhuman snarl pouring from his lips. Ansem caught him easily enough and sent him flying again, though this time he impacted against the wall with less force.

"Childish. You know better," the silver haired man said, his voice even and monotone. He bent to help Tidus from the floor.

"This is none of your concern…" Riku coughed, blood trickling down the side of his mouth. Ansem swooped down beside him, licking the blood from his face. Riku tried to jerk away, but Ansem gripped at his face and held it fast.

"You are MINE Riku, you are to do as I say. And you disobeyed me. I forbid you to search for the boy again, didn't I?"

"I have to find him!" Riku cried desperately, sounding as heart broken as he felt. Tidus whimpered, wanting to go his master and comfort him, but knowing that he was not allowed. Tidus…was never allowed to touch Riku.

"You do NOT. I told you what would happen if the boy recovers his memories, and still you search…STILL YOU DISOBEY ME!" Ansem backhanded him across the face sharply.

The man stood.

"Tidus, collect your pathetic excuse for a master. We need to get him home if we are to save him."

---

**Background Music**: Story of the Year, Linkin Park, T.a.T.u, and Yellowcard.

**Thank You**: Fauste, DarkRikuShadow, Promise, Mistress Arianna, Guardian of Hearts, yaminakathy, Madame Ruby, inumoon3, Rinoki Rio, Angel K.D. D Your reviews really made my day.

**Author Notes**: Hmm…filler chapter most defiantly. Not too much more of the plot shown in this one…but next chapter, I PROMISE, there will be much more Riku/Sora-ness. As well as some one sided Riku/Tidus and some Yuffie/Kairi. XD;;; And I'll try not have such a long time between chapters – but no promises.


	3. chapter three

****

Rebirth of Obsession  
Chapter Three

**Author**: Ember

**Pairings**: Riku/Sora, Tidus/Yuna, implied Ansem/Kairi, Yuffie/ Kairi, Paine/Rikku

**Category**: Drama/Angst/Romance/Horror/Alternate Universe

**Summary**: It started out as a simple obsession - and turned into something much darker, much deeper, and much stronger than either thought possible. Vampire!Riku/Sora - AU - Various other pairings.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the Final Fantasy franchise. It's owned by Disney, and Square Enix, and other rich, power entertainment industry figureheads that I am clearly not apart of. If Riku and Sora were mine, believe me, them going at it like bunnies would not be a fangirl's dream, let me tell ya. :D The idea comes from a combination of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, the Anita Blake series by Laurell K. Hamilton, and The Vampire Chronicles by Anne Rice. Annnnnnnd, my new discovered vampire series by MaryJanice Davidson. They're HYSTERICAL.

o-o-o-o-o-oD

"Does it hurt much, master?"

"Don't touch me."

"I…I'm sorry."

"As you should be."

Tidus gave his bare feet a dejected look. Riku, who was propped up on some pillows, surrounded by silken sheets and looking, despite his condition, like some porn star out of a cheesy B-flick, didn't care in the least that he'd hurt the other's feelings.

It was his own fault. He'd made it _painfully_ obvious that Tidus was never allowed to touch him, let alone comfort him, and he just kept coming back for more rejection.

Ansem had once described it as devotion.

Riku just called it annoying.

He scratched at the IV in his arm. "I hate this."

"Mm…I know. I'm sorry."

"It is your fault."

Tidus flinched. "I know. I'm sorry."

Riku sighed. "If you're going to act like that, kindly leave."

Tidus turned, intending to do as he was told. But Ansem's hand on his arm stayed him. "You should know better." He frowned.

"I don't WANT him, can't you see that you old goat? He's USELESS."

The vampire's frown hardened. "I did not make you to be so frivolous, Riku."

"Pity. You kept all frivolousness for yourself, eh?"

"Watch what you say to me. You have gotten cocky in your time away. I still can and will bring you to your senses." Ansem snapped.

Riku cocked his jaw to the side stubbornly. "I'm not afraid."

Ansem was across the room in an instant, hand wrapped about Riku's throat, fingers digging into the younger vampire's neck, just aching to rip the offense appendage away in an attempt to ease his annoyance.

"Do not tempt me, child. Do you understand? DO NOT TEMPT ME."

Riku coughed, trying to hold a straight face of fearlessness, but failing.

"I do."

"Good." Ansem released him and he fell back against the pillows once more, rubbing at the angry red marks about his throat. He struggled with the urge to cough.

Tidus was be his side, worry written in his deep blue eyes, but this time he kept his distance. Riku failed to be impressed.

"You forget yourself, Riku. You forget your duty to me." Ansem said, from his place by the door. He turned a weary face toward his protégé.

"You have Tidus, be content with that." He said softly, and left. Riku watched him go, a sadness resonating in his chest that wasn't his own.

Ansem was projecting his feelings in an attempt to make Riku understand. And as Tidus laid a fearful hand on his thigh, eyes full of longing, Riku found himself quite sick of the situation. With a hasty yank to the IV inserted into his arm, he pushed Tidus aside and strode from the room.

o-o-o-o-o-oD

He could feel it.

He could feel the eyes that lingered on him, and he didn't have to turn to know who was watching him.

It was that _guy_ from the graveyard.

That Riku.

The one that Paine had said was obsessed with him.

__

"Stupid boy! The trouble you're in!"

"It's not like I ASKED for it! I didn't ask to be born into this life! Trust me, if I could be non-existent right now, I would be."

"You don't know what you're saying." Yuna pleaded, shooting Paine a look that just begged her to stop. The silver haired woman turned away with a snort.

"Listen, Sora, you…you don't understand the situation. It's VERY_ serious."_

"Or you two are very crazy."

"Watch it!" Paine snapped.

"You saw them in the graveyard…you saw what he's capable of."

"He was…he HELPED me, though."

"You wanna hear a story, boy?"

"Paine, PLEASE."

"The other vampire…the one that saved Riku? His name is Tidus. And he's from our country. He and Yuna…they were in love."

"STOP IT!" Yuna yelled, covering ears. Huge, fat tears rolled down her cheeks, and she curled into herself, sobbing silently. Sora hadn't thought it was possible; for someone to be so easy-going one minute and so down trodden the next. Whatever had happened to Tidus, it must have been eating at her terribly.

"Riku came to our town, seemingly an innocent traveler. No one thought it weird that he took such an earnest interest in Tidus. He was so bright…out going…friendly…we just thought…" Paine broke off, swallowing thickly.

Sora waited with baited breath. Had Riku…had he done this before…?

"We didn't notice until it was too late. Tidus…went missing…and when he came back he'd said he was going with Riku. Leaving. To be at his master's side."

Yuna hiccuped brokenly, and Sora laid a hand on her arm in an effort to comfort her.

"Our elder started researching Riku after that. He's been on a rampage for the past two hundred and fifty years; looking for someone…seducing young men and killing them when they weren't the one he was looking for. The only reason we can fathom that he didn't kill Tidus is because he…FELT…like you."

"Felt like me?"

"Yes. A person's soul gives off a radiance that demons like Riku can feel. Your soul in particular is very bright, as was Tidus'."

"But…why ME? Why now?" Sora asked, feeling bitterly confused. Paine sighed, her anger seemingly gone.

"We aren't sure." Was her feeble answer, "But, what we do know, is that you're his next target. And as such, it'd be wise for you to stay on your toes."

Sora gave his head a shake. _Stay on my toes? That's all you can say? Shouldn't you be guarding me night and day, never letting me out of your sight? If you really want to catch this freak…_

The brunette paused.

__

If you really wanted to catch him…you'd use me as bait…

"Wonderful," he muttered. Not only was a weird vampire trying to seduce and turn him, but now three very obsessed, very DANGEROUS hot girls were sticking him out in the dead of night so as to lure said vampire into a trap.

"My life went from mildly fucked up to SERIOUSLY screwed in a matter of days. Could it get any worse?" He whined, burying one hand in his hair and scratching at his scalp in frustration.

He let out a squeak when he bumped into a very hard something and went stumbling backwards.

A hand caught his wrist, and he looked up into a dazzling pair of teal eyes.

He frowned unhappily.

"I just _had_ to ask didn't I?" he muttered darkly, trying to jerk free from Riku's grip. The vampire merely stared at him, eyes never leaving his face, as he knelt to retrieve the bag that had fallen from Sora's grasp.

He handed it over politely.

Sora snatched it back and jerked at his wrist again; horribly affronted when he found that Riku's grip was like a vice. And that, most likely, he wouldn't be letting go any time soon.

"I've had a really rotten night, alright? I don't need this right now."

"I just wish to speak with you," he looked to his right and left, before leaning foreword slightly, "privately."

"Listen here, JERKOFF, I've heard about you! And there's no way in hell that I'm going to let you munch on me. So let me go and go molest some other young guy who gives a damn."

"You're very irritable tonight."

"That's right! And after what you did to Yuna I want nothing more to do with you!"

"Yuna?" Riku blinked, confused. Had…? Those _WHORES_. Had they ruined his last chance to be with his Sora?

With renewed relish, Riku gripped at Sora's forearms. "You WILL listen!"

"The hell I will!"

"Damn them!" the silver haired vampire swore. He scooped Sora into his arms, ignoring Sora's loud protest of, "HEY!" and disappeared off down the street.

A moment passed.

And then another.

Rikku appeared from the shadows of an alley across the street, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Ladies," she said into her ear piece, "we've got a problem."

o-o-o-o-o-oD

"Put me down, damnit! PUT ME DOWN!"

"As you wish." Riku said, dropping the squirming Sora promptly on the sidewalk. The boy let out an 'umph!' when his back made contact with the concrete.

"Jerk," he muttered, setting up and rubbing at his backside.

Riku merely grinned. "I apologize."

"THAT'S RIGHT YOU'D BE-…oh. Okay then."

Sora got to his feet with a groan. "I think something's dislocated."

"Shall I check?"

"Uhh…no? Keep your hands to yourself, grabby."

Again, Riku just grinned. "Very well."

"Stop grinning like that!"

"Like what?"

"Like I'm incredibly cute or something!"

"Ahh…but you are. It's very charming."

"Charming, huh? You're full of it."

The silence that descended was deafening. Sora felt confused at the lack of a comeback. "What?" he asked.

Riku hauled him into his arms, crushing the other to him, tears tinged red slipping from the corners of his eyes and falling, landing on Sora's white T-shirt and leaving soft pink stains in their wake. "Oh Sora…Sora, Sora, Sora…I've missed you so…"

"Eh…?"

The brunette wasn't quiet sure what to make of this turn of events. One minute Riku was being annoying, cocking, horribly frustrating, and then the next…he was being gentle and loving, caressing his hair and raining kisses on his face liked he couldn't get enough of how he tasted.

"Please listen to me…it's all I ask…just…hear me out?"

"And…if I don't want to? If I say, 'LEAVE ME ALONE. FOREVER.' Would you do it?"

Riku gave him a fond look; reaching forward and brushing stray strands of Sora's errant locks away from the boy's face. "I dare say I'd have trouble doing it…but…I'd certainly try. For you, I'd try."

"I guess that's as good a promise as any."

"Then will you listen?"

"Yeah. I guess I will. But let's get inside somewhere first. Don't want the girls interrupting us, right?"

Riku let out a relieved sigh. "Certainly not."

o-o-o-o-o-oD

Sora kicked open the door to his house as soon as he'd unlocked the door. Riku followed after him, barely pausing at the threshold, as Sora had already invited him in with a wave of his hand.

"It's not much," he mumbled as he went, turning on lights here and there, "But it gets the job done."

"You pay for it yourself?" Riku questioned, taking in the small little house. It smelled of disinfectant and, of all things, cinnamon. It was sparsely furnished and could probably use a coat of paint and a few more lights, but for Sora, it was perfect.

"Yep! You've been following me everywhere, haven't you?"

Riku decided not to answer. He HAD, but…really…Sora seemed so flinchy about their current circumstances. He had no intention of ruining his sudden lightened mood.

"You can't drink anything, huh?" Sora called from the kitchen, the telltale sound of the refrigerator opening reaching his ears.

"Well –"

"Besides THAT."

Riku smirked. "I can drink wine. And water."

"How about fruit punch?"

"I could choke it down."

"Okay."

A minuet passed before Sora reappeared, a cup of something red clutched in each hand. He gave one to Riku.

"Drink up." he said, clinking their glasses together. He all but chugged it down, smacking his lips together in satisfaction when he was finished.

Riku took a more reserved sip, before crinkling his nose in distaste and placing it on a nearby table.

"It's not THAT bad."

"For you? No. For me? Yes."

"Oh fine." Sora sighed, taking the glass and drinking it in a few gulps. Riku watched him, a smile, an honest to God SMILE settling on his lips. His Sora…he'd found his Sora.

"Soooo," the brunette drawled when he was finished, "you wanted to talk. Talk."

"What would you like to know?"

"You mean I get to ASK?"

Again, Riku smiled, reaching out to caress the side of Sora's face with one hand.

"Yes. Anything you want to know, I will try my best to answer."

"Awesome. Okay, first question: How old are you?"

"I am three hundred and twenty three years old."

"Wow. Talk about robbin' the cradle. I'm only seventeen."

The vampire shrugged, uncaring.

"Umm…how about, who was Sora? YOUR Sora?"

"Hmm…he was a servant boy in the boarding house of which I lived. And he was quiet the nasty little imp; somehow he'd gotten the duty of cleaning my room, and it was more often than not that I'd find something horrible in my bed. Like a dead rat, or a urine soaked sock."

Sora pulled a face. "Lovely."

"Quite. Next?"

"How'd he die?"

"He was…stoned to death."

"What for?"

"I'd rather not speak of it."

"Oh. Alright then."

Quiet passed between them while Sora racked his brain, trying to think of something else ask the vampire. Riku was merely content to watch him.

"Alright! How about this one – what's up with you and Tidus?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if I'm supposedly the guy you're looking for, why'd you turn him?"

Riku considered the boy for a moment, wondering if he should tell the truth or not. In the end, he decided that honesty was the best policy.

"I was trying to forget you."

"Huh?"

Riku ran a hand through his silver locks. "When I encountered Tidus, his youthful exuberance entranced me. I was feeling quite wretched because my search for you was going as horrible as it was, and he was there. Comforting me. Helping me. I thought…with his gentle guidance I could forget. But I couldn't."

"So you screwed up his and life AND Yuna's for no good reason? That's really selfish."

Riku spread his hands out before him, at a loss as to how to explain himself. "I spoke the truth. It's what you wanted, right?"

"Yeah…I guess…"

"Then…the next question?"

"Hmm." Sora tapped his chin in thought.

Riku tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear. "Maybe I could ask you a question or two, love?"

"Huh? Oh hehee…sure?"

__

He called me love; Sora relished, feeling a blush tinge his cheeks.

"Why were those men chasing you in the grave yard?"

The brunette frowned, frustrated. The one question he didn't want to answer.

"Comfortable? Good. It's a looong story." He took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "When I was three, my mom up and left. No note. No explanation. She just booked. And took most of our money with her. So that left my dad with the nasty little job of trying to raise me. You know, it's expensive raising a kid like me; when I was little I was sick all the time, and my dad never had the money to take care of me. So…he started dealing drugs. Making them, selling them, being a mule for other people; everything. It was all to take care of me. And believe me, when I got older and realized what he was doing, I felt like such a burden, such a problem. When I turned fifteen I begged him to stop. I could get a job, help with the bills, whatever. But…he was in too deep. He had too many connections…too many nasty people that wanted his money and needed his business. And…I think…in the end? He was pretty strung out on crack."

Sora gave Riku a halfhearted shrug at this point; trying to seem like it wasn't that big of a deal, but the vampire merely shook his head and nodded for him to continue.

"Well…eventually my dad was using more of the drugs than he was selling, and the big time dealers where getting tired of being swindled out of their money. So…uh…one night they came and killed him. After that…they sort of expected me to pay back all my dad's debt, but I won't. So…yeah…that's it."

"And…?"

"And what? That's what happened."

"I fail believe that is the end of your story."

"It IS, fart-face, what more do you want?"

Riku decided not to rise to the name-calling. Besides, fart-face? Really. He was more mature than that.

"FART-FACE? Dear child, we must work on your comebacks."

Or…maybe not.

"Hey! Shut up!" Sora shoved at his shoulder half-heartedly with a hand, and Riku reached out to grab it, gripping it to him and yanking Sora along with it. The boy settled against his chest.

"Please Sora, for me, finish the story."

"Let me go, Riku, I mean it!" Sora's voice had reached a hysterical level.

"Sora, please."

"No! It's over! There's…nothing else happened!"

"_SORA_."

Riku's voice left no room for argument, and the brunette fell silent, tears falling from his lashes like broken stars.

"Sora…love?" Riku petted his hair. "What happened?"

"They…"

"What? What did they do?"

Sora whirled out of the vampire's embrace so suddenly that Riku hadn't the time to reach out and drag him back. He was across the room and heading for the kitchen, the two cups clutched in each hand.

Riku was after him in an instant.

"Finish your story, Sora."

The boy slammed the glasses in the sink.

"Can't you just let it go! Can't you see that I really, really don't want to talk about it?"

"I can. And I also see that you need to."

"WHERE DO YOU GET OFF! You know SHIT about me! Just…just get the hell out!"

"No."

"I'm telling you to LEAVE asshole, get it?"

"I'm not leaving until you finish-"

"YOU WANT ME TO FINISH THE STORY! FINE!"

Sora turned around and jerked his shirt over head, exposing long, angry red gashes on his back.

"I was ASLEEP for Christ's sake. And then I hear screaming and gun shots…and some fuck off with a huge gun came into my room and flipped me over, stripped off my boxers and decided to fuck me stupid while I screamed myself hoarse, begging him to stop."

He turned back to Riku, angry tears flowing down his cheeks. "And when he got too excited, he decided to leave me with those, less I forget what he'd done."

"Sora…I'm-"

"What? SORRY? Hah…that's a laugh…a fucking LAUGH. You're so high and mighty but you're not any better! Look at Tidus! You used him, like that jerk used me…"

"Sora, no…I did love Tidus…at the time I did…"

"SO WHAT? WHAT…WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW! You're just as bad! Just…JUST AS BAD!" Sora yelled, furious with himself for being so helpless, and Riku for being so calm, and his life for being so screwed up.

Beyond himself, and lost in incomprehensible grief, he crumbled to the floor and sobbed brokenly, feeling dirty and stupid. Riku was there in an instant, hauling him into his arms and brushing his wild brown hair away from his face as he whispered gently into his ear.

"I love you," he said, "I love you so much, Sora, remember it. REMEMBER IT."

o-o-o-o-o-oD

****

BGMusic: Switchfoot, Kelly Clarkson, Story of the Year, and Vanessa Carlton.

****

Thank You: Rinoki Rio, Kakumei-Zutto, Desu, Promise, Cat, Rin-chan, starryeyes, yaminakathy, Kiishi-kun, love-chibis, FallenPriestess, Classy Raven, and phoenixflame-905 for your wonderful reviews. :D They inspired me so much!

**AN**: Well. I lied about the Riku/Tidus part. But there was Riku/Sora angst! 8D That makes up for it right? RIGHT? Cripes I hope so. Don't stone me, eh? I still need to finish this. X3 Sorry about the slow update. I keep bouncing from one fandom to the next and writing all sorts of things. But this one's here now, and I'll try and have the next one up a bit sooner.

On that note – please review! XD


End file.
